Nick Jr.
| closing date = | network = Nickelodeon | owner = ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks | picture format = 1080i HDTV (downscaled to letterboxed 480i for the SDTV feed) | headquarters = New York City, New York | foundation = | country = United States | broadcast area = Nationwide | sister names = | web = | sat serv 1 = Orby TV | sat chan 1 = Channel 220 | sat serv 2 = Dish Network | sat chan 2 = Channel 169 (SD) | sat serv 3 = DirecTV | sat chan 3 = Channel 301 (HD) | cable serv 1 = Available on most cable systems | cable chan 1 = Varies by cable provider | iptv serv 1 = AT&T U-verse | iptv chan 1 = | iptv serv 2 = Verizon FiOS | iptv chan 2 = | online serv 1 = FuboTV | online chan 1 = Internet Protocol television | online serv 2 = Philo | online chan 2 = Internet Protocol television | online serv 3 = Sling TV | online chan 3 = Internet Protocol television | online serv 4 = AT&T TV | online chan 4 = Internet Protocol television }} Nick Jr. (formerly Noggin) is an American pay television channel that is run by the Nickelodeon Group, a unit of the ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks division of ViacomCBS, the channel's ultimate owner headquartered in New York City. The channel, which is aimed at children aged 2-5, features a mix of originally-produced programming, and series previously and concurrently aired on the Nick Jr. block and its previous iterations. Some of Nick Jr.'s programming includes series such as Sunny Day, PAW Patrol, Bubble Guppies, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Shimmer and Shine, and Dora and Friends: Into the City!. Due to the Nickelodeon block, Nick Jr. is sometimes disclaimed on air as "the Nick Jr. channel" to avoid confusion, especially at times of day where both Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. are both carrying preschool programming. The channel was originally known under the Noggin brand from February 2, 1999 until September 28, 2009. Its sister channel The N was relaunched as TeenNick at the same time and date as Noggin's relaunch as Nick Jr. As with TeenNick, Nick Jr.'s name was taken from a former program block on parent channel Nickelodeon, which aired weekday mornings from 1988 to 2009 under the Nick Jr. name, and still survives today on Nickelodeon as a block with the same name as of 2014 (which currently airs weekdays from 8:00 a.m. to 2:00 p.m. ET/PT. Those hours may vary during the summer months, other school break periods and on major national holidays), having traditional commercial breaks for certain programs. As of January 2016, Nick Jr. is available to approximately 73.0 million pay television households in the United States. History TBA Programming TBA Related services TBA International TBA See also * List of programs broadcast by Nick Jr. * Nick Jr. (TV programming block) * Nickelodeon References TBA External links TBA